Another Chance
by Harpiebird
Summary: Madelyne Pryor… is BACK. Appearing to a student who mistakes her as Jean, the girl takes her to the sick bay. Maddy gets another chance at life. Takes place in the current Astonishing XMen series. ScottxEmma. ScottxMaddy.


**Another Chance**

**Summary:** Madelyne Pryor… is BACK. Appearing to a student who mistakes her as Jean, the girl takes her to the sick bay. Maddy gets another chance at life. (Takes place in the current Astonishing X-Men series)

**Couples:** Scott/Emma and some Scott/Madelyne moments

**A/N:** Another X-Men story from me! Also I'm not sure what the X-Men call the room where they get examined or whatever but I'm calling it _medical bay_, okay?

I've also made it Maddy was friends with Rogue, Ororo, and Kitty. I'm not quite sure if she was or not. If anyone knows who she was actually friends with, could you let me know?

And the events in _X-Man_ and that one _Cable_ issue didn't really happen in this story, because I don't have the comics so they won't be mentioned, sorry.

_ITALICS_ are THOUGHTS.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone! I really don't own anything!

**-MJP-**

It was a beautiful summer morning. The sun was shinning, flowers blooming, and a gentle breeze filled the skies. Everything was calm and perfect. Jackie May-Lean opened the door to the outside. She breathed in, "Awesome" she thought silently. Everything was quiet unlike what it unusually is, but then again it was four thirty in the morning.

She walked towards the Phoenix Memorial Statue and saw that she wasn't the only person awake. It looked like a red haired woman was lying at the base of the statue. But as Jackie got closer she saw that the woman had barely any clothing on and had blood on her stomach. Running the rest of the way to the woman, she cried out with surprise and joy, "Ms. Grey!"

With her powers, telekinesis, she lifted the woman who she believed was Jean Grey. She then started to move the woman inside the house. It had taken a bit more then twenty minutes to get her to the medical bay and lying on one of the examining rooms. Jackie looked around to see that Beast wasn't in the room so she ran towards his room.

She started to bang the door when she got there; there was no time to knock and hope that would wake him up. "Dr. McCoy! Please wake up! Dr. McCoy!" _Come on!_ _Ms. Grey needs medical attention right away! _Hank McCoy opened the door to see a very upset child. "Dr. McCoy! It's Ms. Grey! She's hurt and in the medical bay! Come on!" The girl took his hand and pulled him to the sick bay.

"J-Jean?" Hank managed to get out when he saw the body of the red haired woman. He turned to the girl who had gotten him, "Please get the headmasters, now!" He had hardly the time to be gentle and nice, Jean was in trouble. After the girl ran out of the room, he started to examine her and tried to stop the blood flow.

Rushing, Jackie ran towards the headmasters' room. She banged on the door, and within minutes Emma Frost opened the door and was about to yell at the child before noticing the distressed girl in front of it. "What is it Ms. May-Lean?"

"In the medical bay! You must go! Ms. Grey's back! She's hurt! You have to go to the medical bay! Dr. McCoy's already there."

"What?" Scott Summers asked when he came to the door. _Jean's back_, his mind went racing with question most dealing with the question **why**?

Emma glared at the child, before telling her to go get Elixir. The girl ran off again, this time towards the boy dormitories. She then went back into the room with Scott and mentally told him to get dressed. She did as well, pulling on a white tank top and white jeans. After Emma made sure Scott was dressed, they headed towards the sick bay.

When they got there, Elixir was already there healing Jean's wounds. Hank looked over at Emma and Scott. "She's alive; she'll be fine in a few minutes." Scott walked over to the woman on the examining table. Emma frowned, she couldn't stand this any longer, she wanted to leave the room, but couldn't. She wouldn't leave Scott's side.

She looked a lot like Jean, but as Scott came closer to her she also didn't look like her. Her hair was shorter then where she usually had it. The woman had the same facial outline and looked almost like Jean, but he could see the differences. Turning away to stand next to Emma, Scott closed his eyes. A headache was forming in his head. He would have known if Jean was alive, wouldn't he? Yes, he was sure of it, so who was this?

**Flashback:**

"Hi! I'm here to collect the Summers Clan. Are you them?" A red haired woman asked the three men, as she walked up to them.

"I'm…" Scott looked at the red haired woman before him, completely stunned. "Scott."

"Alex." Scott's brother said, staring at the woman before him as well.

"I'm Chris Summers… their father." Christopher Summers said in greeting to the red haired woman.

_Have I gone mad-- but dad and Alex see it too! Her voice-- her face-- it **can't** be! It's **impossible**!_

"Welcome to Alaska. My name's Madelyne Pryor," the woman said, smiling at the three Summers' men.

**End Flashback**

_Oh god! Could that be Madelyne?_ Scott thought looking back at her. _Will she remember everything? Does she still have her powers?_

"Oohh…" Everyone stared at the woman as she started to wake up. Elixir stepped away from the woman and stood next to Jackie.

The woman opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling before her with confusion filled her whole face.

Before Beast was able to speak, Scott quickly asked, "What is your name?"

Emma, Hank, Elixir, and Jackie looked at him like he was a brainless idiot, but Scott didn't care, for he knew that the woman was not Jean.

The woman looked over to face the man that had spoken, her vision was blurry, but she spoke to the figure. "M-Madelyne… Madelyne Pryor." As soon as she finished her name, pain shot throughout her body, she let out a scream as her whole body started shaking. Scott ran to her. Beast followed suit and checked her to see if anything was wrong. Emma went to stand by the teenagers, not knowing what to do.

"Hank! What's going on?"

"Something's on her, look-" Beast pointed to Madelyne's neck, where what looked to be a bug.

"Can you get it off?" Scott asked holding Madelyne's hands down.

"Maybe, I don't know how deep it is in her skin." Beast started to study the object on Madelyne. A few minutes after trying to get the bug out of Madelyne, she whimpered and she stopped shaking.

"It's out!" Hank yelled finally, clutching to the small bug like. He plucked the dead bug on the table, for he would study it as soon as he could. Madelyne's vision cleared, she was then able to see clearly.

Scott looked over to her face to see it was filled with pain and confusion. He held her hand, her head shot up to look at him.

_He's so familiar… where have I saw him before?_

**Flashback:**

"Thanks for the breakfast, Maddy. I'm really sorry about last night, but-- we'll work it out! You'll see! In a few--" Scott Summers was cut off short when the phone rang.

Madelyne glanced over at the phone, "Oh… would you get that, Scott? My hands are all wet."

Scott set down the towel and plate, "Sure." Madelyne smiled at him and went back to washing the dishes. Scott walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? ... Warren!"

**End Flashback**

"It's okay Maddy; Hank's got it out. You're going to be fine." Scott said, trying to comfort her.

Madelyne watched him, _was that a memory?_ She thought. "S-Scott?"

"Yeah, it's me, Maddy." Scott said, holding her hand tightly. "Go to sleep, you need your rest…"

Before he could finish Madelyne had fell asleep.

--

Madelyne woke up several hours later; she lifted her body up so she could see around the room. Seeing that she was alone, she slipped silently off the bed, and went to the door. She didn't have to be worried walking in the mansion half naked, for someone had already dressed her in white sweat clothes and her hair was pulled back in a low messy bun. She was in slight pain because of her stomach, but she didn't care.

She knew where she was, who she was, her past, and everything else. And she knew exactly who she wanted to see. A woman, who had brown hair and two white streaks, passed her in one of the hall ways. Madelyne stopped walking and stared at the girl who hadn't noticed her for she was busy reading some kind of paper.

"Rogue?" Madelyne asked loudly enough for the woman to hear, hesitation in her voice.

Rogue turned around and faced the woman who called out to her, "Oh my God! Je-"

"No I'm not her, I'm Madelyne… oh Rogue! I'm so happy you're still alive!" Maddy rushed to Rogue and hugged her, careful to not touch her skin. Rogue was too shocked to move. "I was so worried about you! I was sure you would've got hurt!"

"M-Maddy?" Rogue asked once Maddy let go of her. Maddy smiled and nodded her head. "You're alive?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't, silly?" Madelyne laughed, but stopped quickly in pain and held her stomach. Rogue rushed to her side, worried for her old friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Rogue, Madelyne nodded her head softly.

"I'm fine, I just happened to come back to the living with it, I don't remember getting it. Really, I'm fine. Could we talk?"

"I guess, let's go in here." Rogue led Maddy to a vacant room which had a computer, chair, a few small couches, and several book cases; this was the Study Room. Rogue and Maddy sat on one of the couches.

"How have things been since I died?" Maddy asked softly, she half wanted to know, but the other half knew she would get hurt.

"Well… a lot has happened, Scott's the headmaster at the school now, Alex and Lorna aren't together anymore, it ended very badly, trust me you would rather not know. Professor Xavier is over at Genosha, and about a billion other things. Have you talked to Scott yet?" Rogue asked, _what will she think of Emma when she finds about her?_

"Headmaster? That must make him happy. No, I just woke up; I was looking for him actually, before I saw you." Maddy paused to look over Rogue, the young girl she had met years ago was gone, and there sat in front of her a bright and beautiful mature woman. She smiled softly. While looking at her friend, she then remembered two others she hasn't seen yet as well. "How's Ororo and Kitty?"

"Ororo's doing fine, and Kitty is too, now that Piotr is back." Rogue smiled. "Well I'll take you to see Kitty; she's here at the mansion. Ororo is away on a mission right now in Africa." Rogue got up and grabbed Maddy's hand. She then led Maddy to the next hallway and knocked on a door.

A brown haired woman with hazel eyes opened the door and nearly dropped her cup of coffee when she saw who stood at the door way. Kitty's mouth dropped, she had not expected to see this woman again, especially this early in the morning.

"Hello Kitty, you've sure have grown since the last time I saw you!" Maddy said happily as she hugged her friend. Kitty stared at the red hair and looked over at Rogue with confusion.

"It's Maddy!" Rogue laughed and took Kitty's cup and Kitty finally hugged back.

_Maddy? You mean Madelyne Pryor? Scott's first wife and Jean's clone? How is she back?_ Kitty thought as she hugged her old friend.

"How have you been? Where's Lockheed?" As she said his name, Lockheed flew out of Kitty's room and in front of Maddy. Maddy smiled and laughed with the other two joining her.

The three of them went to her room and discussed recent events, except a few which all three avoided. When Madelyne became tired, she asked to go to Scott's office. Rogue and Kitty shared a look before nodding and they both led her to Scott's office, with Madelyne noting the way and all the changes in the mansion.

When the reached the door, Madelyne smiled at the two for a silent thanks and hugged them both before knocking on the door. Rogue and Kitty both reluctantly left her there. Maddy waited a few minutes before hearing a 'Come In' from inside, she opened the door to see a huge room, and on the other side of it was Scott writing something at his desk. Maddy smiled softly, but then mentally hit herself for it. Scott looked up as she walked closer to the desk and jumped up and walked quickly to her side, concern was in his eyes behind those red glasses.

"Maddy? Are you feeling better?" Scott asked, motioning for her to sit in the chair that was in front of his desk. Maddy sat, and watched him.

"Yes I'm feeling much better. But I feel kind of tired right now, I was talking with Rogue and Kitty. My, how they grew!" Maddy laughed softly to her self, Scott cracked a small smile. It had been a long time since he had seen a true and happy Madelyne. Or a live one, as well.

"Would you like your own room? We have a spare teacher's room if you would like it." Scott asked, Maddy nodded happily and thanked Scott.

"Would it be alright if tomorrow we talked?" She asked Scott, who nodded in reply. She stood up, and asked "Thank you, now, where is this room?"

"I can show you, if you wish." Maddy turned around to face a beautiful blond woman that had a hard yet soft look on her face.

"Thank you Emma. I'll see you tomorrow then, Maddy."

"Of course, good-night," Maddy said as she followed the room with the blond woman out of the room. The two women walked in silence for most of the trip.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what's your name?" Madelyne asked, glancing towards the woman beside her.

"Emma Frost. You might remember me as the White Queen of the Hellfire Club when you had been alive before, but now I'm the co-headmistress of the school. I've since found my way to the X-team." Emma said, she too glanced toward the woman beside her.

"I think I remember you… you created a lot of trouble for the X-Men." Madelyne let out a soft laugh, Emma smirked her way. Madelyne turned silent for a few minutes before clearing her throat, "Anyway, uh, is Jean still alive?"

"At the moment? No. She and Scott aren't together anymore either. Scott and I are currently together." Emma looked away quickly, she was a little nervous about telling this woman. She wasn't sure if Scott wanted her to know or not, but he never said anything to her if he did or not.

"Really? Well, that's something I hadn't expected… but I'm glad for you guys. You know, we should talk more. You seem interesting enough; I mean I don't think I found a woman that had taken Scott's mind away from thinking of Jean." Madelyne shock her head in thought, and then smiled over at Emma.

"Then I take it you didn't like Jean?" Emma asked, smirking.

"Not so much, even if I am her clone." Emma looked at Madelyne with a quirked eyebrow, "Long story short, I was cloned with her DNA by Mr. Sinister and was 'created' by part of her that the Phoenix had taken from her while Jean recovered at the bottom of a lake."

"So that must have been an interesting period of time." Emma joked softly.

"I guess so, huh?" Madelyne laughed softly, so not to hurt her stomach.

Emma stopped in front of a brown door. "Here we are, if you need anything at all, you can reach me telepathically or you could always call Beast on the loud speaker that's located near the door. Although I believe it would be faster if you called me instead, just incase your in a case where you can't reach it."

"Thanks Emma, I appreciate it." Madelyne said with a smile at Emma, "And I wasn't kidding, I would love to talk more with you… I'm pretty sure you wouldn't keep anything from me that might hurt me or might not hurt me or my feelings."

"Your welcome, and I'll be happy to talk with you too. Good-night, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course. Good-night Emma."

--

Madelyne stood there holding herself at the edge of the lake. The moon's light shinning down on her and the lake as she stood. Madelyne smiled softly to herself as she thought. _Beautiful_. Hearing foot steps behind her, she turned around to watch Scott walk up to her. When he got to her he smiled softly, unsure what to say.

"Funny how some things turn out, huh? You cheated on Jean with Emma and ended up with her when Jean died." Scott was about to say something when Maddy held up her hand. "Scott, please." A few minutes of silence, Maddy then said, "I need you do me a favor. A promise, actually…"

_It's the least I could do…_ "What is it?" Scott asked, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Promise… just promise me that if you ever marry Emma or anyone, you won't leave her like you did to me or to Jean. Emma loves you, I can tell, and I don't want her to get hurt."

Scott nodded, he didn't want Emma to get hurt either, and the fact that his first two marriages ended badly he hoped his third marriage, if he did get married again, would be better. "I promise, Maddy." Madelyne smiled, she knew that he would try to keep his promise.

"Good," Madelyne turned back to watching the moon's reflection in the lake. She sat down, and pulled the blanket that was around her shoulders tighter against her.

Scott sat next to her, and looked over at the lake. "Are you going to stay?"

Maddy didn't reply to him for a few minutes but spoke quietly, glancing at Scott. "For a while, but I want to start new, I want to be who I want to be. I would also like to talk with Nathan… I owe him so much."

"I'm sorry-"

"I know you are Scott, and after all these years, I've finally forgiven you." Madelyne leaned over and kissed his forehead and then got up to leave. Scott didn't stop her, for she was would be there tomorrow, he knew.

_**Finished**_

**- MJP -**

**A/N:** Also thanks to **UncannyXmen DOT net** and **X-Men Hero: Cyclops** for the quotes to use as flashbacks! Also I may just do a sequel to this with Maddy starting anew.

**-Stephanie**

**PS:** The MJP means Madelyne Jennifer Pryor, not Mary-Jane Parker, lol.


End file.
